gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnar
Ragnar is the brother and enemy of Iolande, as well as the entire Green Lantern Corps and is a new member of the Red Lantern Corps. Personality Ragnar originally was a humble and very peaceful person, working under the tutelage of Dulok. He was very respectful, introducing himself to the newly arrived Hal Jordan and quickly explaining who he was, with a smile on his face and a general good heart. However, Ragnar's greed to become a Green Lantern consumed him and made him turn on the one's who trusted him. He believed that becoming a Green Lantern would give him all the power in the universe, showing that he is an megalomaniac. His justification for his killing of Dulok, who he admitted to caring for was to honor him by taking his ring and becoming his successor. His beliefs are often regarded as foolish by others. After becoming a Red Lantern, Ragnar is not very concerned of ever achieving his past goal of becoming a Green Lantern, as long as his goal still wanted to become a Lantern, no matter which Lantern choses him to become remains. Out of both anger and jealousy, realizing himself being fit to be a Red Lantern, he now regards Green Lanterns as weak and useless. History He was born on Betrassus, as was his sister. She was chosen to lead the planet and its forces. At some point, Ragnar became the protege of the planet's Green Lantern Dulok. Murder of Dulok One day, two Green Lanterns by the names of Hal Jordan and Kilowog arrived on the planet, seeking to find a Green Lantern to aid them in their quest to defeat the Red Lanterns. He and his sister met the two at the same time, as he was introduced to Jordan and Kilowog by her. As the four converged, their conversation was cut short by a interruption from a soldier. This eventually led to a scheduled duel for the hand of Iolande between Dulok and the soldier. He left and later met up with Jordan, Kilowog and his teacher Dulok. He served the group and asked Hal how he got his ring. Jordan explained to him that the ring picked him because it felt he was most worthy. The next day, Dulok was nowhere to be seen. Things grew tense as Jordan took his place in his duel with the soldier. Eventually, Dulok's body was discovered by two associates of Jordan and Kilowog. He served drinks to the two, particularly Kilowog. Kilowog had previously had a conversation with the rest of the Interceptor crew regarding Dulok's murderer and all came to the conclusion that Ragnar may have been responsible. In an effort to expose him, Kilowog pretended to have been poisoned by the drink given to him by Ragnar. As Ragnar fell for the bait, he cherished his plan's supposed success and confessed to both murders. Hal Jordan became enraged at Ragnar and prepared to attack him before Ragnar held Kilowog's former ring in his hands and pointed it at Jordan. He was tricked however as Kilowog revealed he had not been killed and that the ring Ragnar held was merely a construct of his own. He became angered by the loss of his ring, grabbed his sister and threatened to kill her as the Green Lanterns came closer to him. He made a hasty retreat as his paid off soldiers tried to distract Hal Jordan and the others from pursuing him. After his soldiers were defeated, Jordan and Kilowog gave chase. Ragnar devised an escape by making several drastic turns and measures to assure a failed pursuit. He succeeded and was able to get away from his pursuers. Ragnar was eventually cornered and forced to make the decision of coming and surrendering quietly or not giving up without a fight. He quickly grabbed his sister and threatened her life once again, urging everyone to stay back. Hal Jordan insisted to Iolande to put on Dulok's ring. Iolande did just that and within seconds, became a Green Lantern. Ragnar was surprised and tried to attack her during her transition, only to be quickly bested by her and request surrender. She accepted and that morning, Ragnar was incarcerated. Ragnar told her and the other Green Lanterns that he would eventually escape and become a lantern, foreshadowing an event soon to come. Siege of Betrassus Following his failed attempt at becoming a Green Lantern and overthrowing, Ragnar was sent to prison by his sister. One day, she came to visit which he believed was to gloat however, she stated was her duty as his sister to ensure her brother was given a good meal since she still loved him. Enraged, he lashed out at her stating he should be a lantern and that he hated her and the lanterns for his predicament, she became heartbroken and walked away from his cell as he scowled at her. He later noticed a Red Lantern and heard the voice of Atrocitus, the Red Lanterns founder and current leader at the time. Atrocitus told him he had sensed the great rage in him and because of this, he believed that he would make a fine Red Lantern. Touched and happy by the opportunity of becoming a lantern of some kind, he willingly took the ring and transformed. He was given help by the likes of fellow Red Lanterns Bleez, Veon and Skallox. He conquered the main corder of Iolande and also subdued and imprisoned her with the help of his new allies. He considered this payback for his incarceration at her hands. More Red Lanterns arrived to aid him by patrolling Betrassus, allowing Ragnar and his three primary cohorts to reside in Iolande's former corder. His time as leader nearly drew to a close as Hal Jordan returned to the planet with Kilowog. He was also accompanied by Razer and Aya, the two responsible for the discovery of Dulok's body. As the four came into his base, he hid behind his chair. Once the four moved to the center of the building, he reintroduced himself to them. He was immediately recognized by them and asked the group if they liked his Red Lantern costume, stating he had them to thank for it. He reminisced about how he used to think being a Green Lantern would give him everything he wanted and even sadistically asked the group if he just wasn't good enough to become one, as his cohorts revealed themselves to the Interceptor crew. Hal Jordan asked Ragnar where Iolande was, to which Ragnar showed him a video monitor cast in red of her laying unconscious on the ground and told Jordan that she was fine before making a pun referencing her confinement. Jordan told him that the group wouldn't be leaving until they were reunited with and able to bring the queen with them. Ragnar became enraged and attacked the group, specifically Hal Jordan as Veon, Bleez and Skallox attacked Razer, Aya and Kilowog. He shot Hal Jordan in his chest as the two squared off in the air. This caused Hal to retreat alongside the rest of the group as they shot a hole in the building and escaped. Anticipating this, Ragnar's Red Lantern guards seized the group's ship prior to their discovery. He would reside at the corders until Bleez told him of a Green Lantern attack on the Liberator the Red Lanterns had installed on the planet following Ragnar's successful conquering. He became furious and ordered his sister to be executed, as he believed doing so would make the Green Lanterns think he was strong. Bleez insulted him and informed him that his sister was one of the Green Lanterns attacking the Liberator. He grew angrier and ordered every single one of his soldiers to attack, stating he would lead the counterattack on the Green Lanterns. He arrived on the scene with several Red Lanterns and immediately shot a blast of energy from his ring at Jordan, which in turn was blocked. He fought his sister and came close to defeating her, before a blue lantern installed in the Interceptor went off and gave all Green Lanterns a power boost. He was easily defeated and rendered unconscious as he escaped with the other Red Lanterns. Sometime after the Red Lantern Invasion, Ragnar attended the announcement of the peace treaty between the Guardians and the Red Lantern Corps on Ysmault. Physical appearance Appearances Background in other media *In the comics, Ragnar never became a Red Lantern and was killed by his sister immediately after she became a Green Lantern. References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Forgotten Zone individuals Category:Individuals Category:Red Lantern Corps members Category:Political Leaders Category:Characters